Joshii's Revenge
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: the 2nd book in the Creature series returns! it takes place 6 months later after the Echuca camp site incident. Joshii now set on revenge goes after the remaining Echuca survivors, while not only dealing with the returning Slender, who wants the same revenge but a new killer has entered the fray.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - 6 Months Later

The bed shook against the wall, with each thrust, the bed smashed into the wall, leaving marks and dints. he pulled out and rolled her over onto her stomach and slapped her ass, leaving a red hand print as he started thrusting into her again.  
"oh my god" she moaned as she grabbed the pillow with her teeth.  
"do you like that?" he asked in a seductive voice, but she didn't reply as she was moaning as he continued to thrust harder and harder into her. He pulled out again, flipping onto his back and pulling her onto him, with ever thrust, the springs in the bed added the extra bounce, adding even more pleasure. after a good amount of bouncing, he slid out of her, went under her legs keeping her bent over and entered from behind. He began to thrust faster and faster, making her moan louder and louder, making her plead for more until he pulled out and came all over her ass. he flung back onto his side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek.  
"that was amazing" She said as she rolled over onto her back, as she wiped the ream off her with the bed sheets  
"thank you Tay" he replied  
"you know i hate that Josh!" she slapped him  
Its been 6 months after the Echuca camp site incident and Joshii had been stalking the Group from some time now, but along the way reunited with his ex Girlfriend Tayla.  
Tayla, had been looking for Joshii ever since Joel had told her that he wasn't with them when they left the camp, when she found him she knew he was different but still loved him the same as before he left.  
ever since they had reunited they killed together, hunted together and slept together.  
they were the most evil couple you could think of, but they were madly in love with each other.  
"you never told me what happened" Tayla said  
"with what?" Joshii replied  
"you have told me everything that have happened, except for what happened when you got that anonymous note 6 months ago" Tayla explained  
"well Mr no face disappeared shortly after the note was thrown at us, who ever sent it hasnt done shit all since he sent it to us" Joshii  
"what did the note say?" Tayla asked eagerly  
"Go to sleep" Joshii responded  
ayla shot up and looked at him with worried eyes.  
"it said what?" she asked again  
"Go to sleep" Joshii replied  
Tayla got up and walked over to her bag at the door, bent over and pulled out a piece paper.  
"nice ass" Joshii chuckled  
Tayla didnt respond, she walked back over to the bed and placed the piece of paper onto the bed face down.  
"read it"  
Joshii looked at her like she was crazy  
"fucking read it!" She yelled  
Joshii picked up the paper slowly and turned it over.  
"go to sleep" Joshii said as he read the piece of paper  
Joshii is puzzled he doesn't understand what Tayla is talking about .  
"do you want to explain, instead of yelling at me" Joshii suggested  
"that person who sent you that note, left it with me and my sister after he killed our family" Tayla explained  
"what happened to your sister?" Joshii asked  
"She went after him, havent seen her since" Tayla replied  
"so he is a killer?" Joshii thought  
"he isnt just a killer, he is different, just like you" Tayla replied  
"what do you mean, like me? became this because of suit dude?" Joshii laughed  
"no, his face is different, full on white, looks life rubber and he cut his own smile into his face" Tayla replied  
"so his a joker rip off" Joshii replied  
"im being serios!" Tayla replied laying down back in the bed  
"Tay, nothing will happen, i cant be killed and we havnt even seen him, so dont worry" Joshii replied  
"okay" Tayla responded  
"i love you" Joshii said as he jumped on top of her hugging her.  
"i fucking love you too" Tayla responded locking lips with Joshii  
"can we fuck again" Joshii asks  
Tayla pushes him off her, jumps out of bed and begins to walk towards the bathroom grabbing he clothes off the floor as she walks.  
"ill take that as a no" Joshii says sitting up  
He takes a look outside, it's a beautiful day outside, sun is shining bright, the birds chirping, but Joshii knew he couldn't go outside because of the way he looked now, but he didnt care, he liked the way he looked, he was different, he was scary and most of all he was evil.  
he got out of bed and walked over to the door of the apartment they were staying out and picked up the news paper which is delivered under the door every morning.

'Family of four killed" Reads as the Major headline in the newspaper this morning.

Joshii opened to page 7, which is where the story was printed

'last night at 11pm a family of 4 were killed in a break and enter incident, it is presumed that the father went in to stop the attacker, the attacker stabbed him 3 shots in the stomach, leaving him on the floor bleeding out, the mother was found in her bedroom dead with 3 stab wounds in the stomach, again bleeding out. Both children were both dead in their bedrooms, there throats had been cut and a smile was carved into there face, along with that a note was left on the front door for police, only 3 words but most creepy...go to sleep'

Joshii stopped reading, every week there was a murder like this, children's faces had a smiled caved in them, i was a string of murders with no cause., but he had an idea oh who was doing it, but no idea on what he looked like.  
Joshii threw the paper back onto the kitchen beach and walked up to the bathroom door.  
"is there room for one more?"  
over the sound of the shower water hitting the floor Tayla's reply was barley heard.  
"No"  
"fuck you!" Joshii replies  
"Already did" She replied  
"Ugh fuck me" Joshii said turning around and walking away  
"Already have" She replied as the water was turned off and the only noise heard from the room was the dripping of the shower heads water hitting the floor.  
The bathroom door opens and Tayla walks out with a towel around her as Josh puts on the last of his clothes  
"nothing beats a nice hot shower" Tayla says fixing her wet hair with her hands  
"actually revenge does and so does getting laid" Joshii replied  
"talking about revenge, when are we going to start killing again?" Tayla asks  
"Tonight, tonight is the night is when 7 go down to 5" Joshii Smiles with half of his face  
"oh who?" Tayla asks  
"i was thinking an old friend and his sister" Joshii Replies  
"Joel and Kira?" Tayla responds with a Smile  
"yes, my best friend left me for dead, time to do the same back" Joshii laughed  
Tayla put on her ripped jean shorts and her jack daniels top and walked to the front door opening it and looking outside, but come back in closing the door.  
Joshii rushed to her picking her up and throwing her onto the bed.  
"what are you doing?" Tayla said looking at him in the eyes  
"im going in deep" Joshii winked as he pulled off her ripped jean shorts and disappeared between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2 - Splendor

Chapter 2 - Splendor

Blood dripped off the knife as he ran down the streets, leaving a blood trail for anyone to follow him. he dashed past a white picket fence and hides behind a bush. he pokes his head out and watches as a girl follows the trail of blood.  
The girl was wearing all black, black jeans, a black t-shirt with an angel printed on it, her hair was also black.  
She walked the streets following the blood and looking around, like she was trying to find him.  
She stood underneath a light, flicking every couple of seconds as she looks at the blood trail leading towards the bush  
"Jeff! i know you are here! It's over!"  
He looked over the bush and stood up knife in hand.  
"You got me"  
he begins to walk over to her slowly, still with knife in hand. She stands her ground until she comes face to face with him.  
"oh your even more disgusting up close" She says  
"i have a permanent smile, unlike yourself who can't even get a real one" Jeff replies  
"i have nothing to smile for until i kill you" She replies  
"oh please Shara, oh! if im allowed to call you that, you have followed me for months and you have me, but you're not doing anything about it" Jeff Laughed  
"you wont make me budge you rubber faced bastard" Shara hissed  
"wont i?" Jeff questioned as he kicked her in the knee cap making he fall to the road.  
He jumped on top of her and pulled the knife to her throat.  
"i could kill you now and make you sleep, but i have better ideas for you, i want you to suffer and i want it when you least expect it" Jeff Chuckled as he got up and ran into the darkness.  
Shara stands up looking into the darkness  
"shit!"  
her chance to kill him was there, but she didn't take it, she was angry! no she was furious! Her emotions changed though, as small footsteps began to echo through out the silent air. A small girl walks through the dark streets, slowly singing and walking with a teddy bear in her right hand and her left arm swaying in the air. Fog begins to appear throughout the streets, the street lights give the fog a light yellow glow. The small girl turns around and looks into the fog.  
"are you coming?"  
out of the fog, a tall man, with no face appears. Slender.  
"he was here" the little girl smiled  
Shara stood there watching, she had never seen the likes of Slender, no face, long arms and legs and a black suit. what was he?  
The little girl noticed Shara standing under the light.  
"Stay out of our way!" She screams as it echo's and both the little girl and Slender disappears along with the fog.  
The streets are now silent again, not even nature is making a sound. Shara stood there still, now realised Jeff had others after him. Were they friendly others? Shara thought not, they were creepy, a little girl with a man with no face? how is this possible? but it was true.  
The Night wasnt over for Shara tho, a balloon, a red shiny balloon fell from the sky. she catches it as it slowly falls.  
"This just keeps getting weirder"  
More Balloons feel from the sky, green ones, blue ones, Yellow ones and out of the darkness came a tall man, he looked exactly like Slender. he had long arms and long legs, a black suit with colour dots on it and a hat with a red ribbon in it with a purple flower, but most of all he had a face two eyes and massive smile. nothing seemed evil about him. he walked over to shara and handed her a flower.  
"Thank you?" Shara was to confused and had no idea what was going  
his smile still didn't disappear from his face, it stayed exactly the same.  
"you're not like the other one that was just here are you?" Shara asked looking up at him.  
He shook his head as he looked down at her.  
"im the complete opposite of my brother" he smiled  
"so that thing, with the girl is your brother?" Shara asked  
"Slender, yes. That small girl, i have no idea who she is. My brother is more on the creepy side" He replies  
"so who are you then?" Shara questions him again  
"im Splendor!" he yells throwing glitter in the air  
"i can tell you wont harm me" Shara mutters  
Splendor giggles.  
"well thank you, but ive got to go back to where i am staying, ill see you around" Shara informs Splendor as she turns and walks away  
"Wait" Splendor yells out to her. Shara turns around and looks at him as he face seems to drop to a more saddened emotion  
"can i come with you" he asks as his head looks towards the road.  
Shara walks back towards him and nods her head, his face begins to glow with happyness.  
They both walk away from the street light and into the darkness

"so tell me more about your brother?" Shara asked as the walked along the footpath  
"oh he is the creepy and sadistic one out of the 4 of us" Splendor replies  
"there are 4 of you?" Shara asks surprised  
"oh yes, very much so! there is also Offender and Trender" Splendor replies  
"Trender and offender? guessing names wasnt your parents strong point" Shara laughs  
"they like to rhyme" Splendor giggled  
they both laughed for a bit before Shara continued to ask question.  
"so tell me more about your brothers?"  
"well Trender, he is like the goody to shoes of the family, his always done well at everything he does, but he is so out there with his fashion sense, he loves his fashion" Splendor informed Shara  
"i might get along with him" Shara smiled  
Splendor looked at her funny but continued to keep talking.  
"anyway" he continued before being cut off  
"What was that?" Shara asked  
"what was what?" He replied  
"that small pause and look at me" Shara answered  
"it was nothing" He replied trying so hard to crack  
"i have a good fashion sense, look at me" Shara says stopping  
Splendor looks at her from head to toe.  
"i don't think there is anything wrong with what you wear, just Trender would think it's not classy"  
"i see, he is a classy prick" Shara replies  
"he is just classy" Splendor tries to defend  
"so what about offender?" Shara asks  
"oh well, he is just very good with the ladies" Splendor replies  
"oh! i see!" Shara says winking at Splendor  
They continue to walk into the night as the moon shines over them.


End file.
